<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love letters by UndeadRobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390570">Love letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins'>UndeadRobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always what's written that matters. Sometimes it's simply the fact that it exists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt of 'Love Letter' at <a href="https://100words.dreamwidth.org/">100 Words</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s only been away from his desk for long enough to get the kettle on, but when he returns, there’s a gun sitting in front of his keyboard. That’s not unusual. The yellow post-it note attached to it is.</p><p>
  <em>Q. I told you I’d bring this one back.</em>
</p><p>The gun is familiar, of course. It’s the very same 9mm he handed 007 before his last mission to Uzbekistan.</p><p>He smiles softly to himself, and takes the gun to be locked away. If he slips the post-it note into his wallet, well, there’s no one around to accuse him of over-familiarity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>